


better from a star

by teaspoonery (quodpersortem)



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/teaspoonery
Summary: (livejournal re-post fromhere; mine)rating: pg-13word count: 316then, though, then tragedy strikes, and hillbilly gets hitdate: 2010-08-08





	better from a star

The traveling Hillbilly, that’s how Andy secretly calls this man, this extraordinary fellow with his little unique manners and a way of speaking, using six strings and the knowledge of some chords. To him, it appears to be normal to emote men to the point of showing tears, no matter who or where. Andy has seen it happen several times now, and he is so, so happy to have the privilege of knowing this man better- to know him beyond the musician he is, beyond the soldier he is; to know him as a close friend he cares about.  
  
Then, though, then tragedy strikes, and Hillbilly gets hit – not just wounded, but hurt to death. Andy can’t believe it at first, but then there isn’t the pleasant chatter in his ear at night, nor the soft ringing, rough and uninhibited, of his singing, and he finds he misses Hillbilly more than anyone or anything – more than home.  
  
Maybe it’s the reason why he grows a little more reckless after it’s happened, a tad more carefree. It is difficult to tell, in the middle of a pile of mud and rotting corpses. Andy likes to pretend Hillbilly won’t decay – that he never died at all, but everyday confrontation with death never fails to shake him rudely from this idealistic idea.  
  
The little bit reckless, the tad careless, along with incoming mortar shells and ack ack guns rattling and watchful snipers in their tunnels – he knows it is a lethal combination. It will get him killed. He expects it to be painful –maybe the medicals will get to him before he dies, maybe it will be at the aid station from some infection or illness. Horrible-  
  
instead there’s a split-second shock of pain, a moment where everything goes red while blood rushes to his head, wets his hair and deafens his ears-  
  
and then there is simply… nothing.


End file.
